User talk:Maelstorm
Seriously, the show preview button. Use it. -- Big McStrongfist 09:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : Stop, it got 5 votes, all of which were eithers 1s or 0s. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Cannot see the ratings. If you decide builds by black-white decisions like 1-0, then you pvxwiki is indeed a shitty place as people claim to be. I came here to donate a really nice build which a lot of people can find useful. Yet, you all don't give it a chance since you just probably look at a build and give a 0 without even testing it. gg, lolwut? : Do what Life Guardian said. go to the rate part of the page, and read why your build is shit. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Vincent, you are the shit! I mean it. Seriously. Your comments are like a bag of vegetables rotting in the fridge. Maelstorm 02:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: I think you meant to say "I am shit". Please also refrain from using such autist insults as I cannot understand what the fuck you are saying. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: Talking to you is like talking to a lab monkey who is in dire need of a brain transplant. GG, have a sad night. Maelstorm 03:04, January 23, 2010 (UTC) PvX:SIGN Hi there Maelstorm, can you please sign your comments, it makes it easier for people to know who said something, and who they're talking to =p. You can sign a comment by putting 4 tildes (~'s) after your comment, or pressing the "signature" button above the edit window. ~ PheNaxKian talk 01:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Can you log on Guild Wars and we can play PvE together? IGN: Crow Goes Ranger! I look forward to it :). --Crow 01:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to join too! IGN -> - AthrunFeya - 01:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Already showed Crow the build in-game. Maelstorm 02:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::this makes me sad. - AthrunFeya - 02:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Say Someone pinged following in guild chat or alliance chat and encouraged you to try it out and test it. What would be your reaction? Would you bother testing it? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 02:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, I wouldn't mind testing it if you tell me what it is applicable for. Note that I only do PvE formats, so PvP won't do. A little bit info on the build will help as well to get started. Maelstorm 02:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::hydra farming--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Warning Do not revert the trash tag on Build:Team - Maelway-MES again. It has received more than 5 votes with an overall rating placing it in that category. I'm sorry your build didn't work out, but we only store the most efficient builds on PvX. For the reasons given in the votes, it is not one of the most efficient. Yes, it works in PvE. That is not the point of this wiki, otherwise we would be storing a lot of low quality builds. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:57, 23 January 2010 (UTC) tbh Not knowing Crow's IGN is almost impossible. Just turn obs and you'll see it. -- :Crow's guild doesn't play that much, and is euro --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 06:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Except monthlies. -- 22:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::We still smurf quite often ;o --Crow 22:18, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::who's your smurf? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el''']] 22:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::SRUETAMA SUOMYNONA --Crow 22:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC)